Attack of the Marshies!
by IAmSherlocked96
Summary: it's tosh's bday. theres music, food, including marshmellows. they may seem harmless but when Owen challenges Ianto to a mellow stuffing compatition the tw team learn the true ways of marshmellows. based on a true story. seriously! i dont own anything!


**A.N:hello fellow woodies,**

**new fic based on somehting that happened to me at a party on the 31st. in theis story Ianto is me and Owen is my friend Jemma.**

**enjoy!**

**BIG BIG thanks to storms-are-my-nature. the worlds best beta coz even though shes got a sprained wrist she still managed to beta this in impecible timing! thank you.**

**also this fic is dedicated to Mystic Black. who refused to let me sit down at the party and had me dancing all night.**

**dont forget to review.**

**Erin!**

Attack of the Marshies!:

Ianto glanced around the Hub. Music was blaring out of speakers that had been set up all around. It was Toshiko's birthday and a non-stop party of five people was well underway.

The Welshman spotted the rest of the team huddled in a corner, crowding round the table covered in refreshments.

"What you doing?" he asked spun round and grinned.

"Eating marshmallows." Ianto smiled back and reached round his lover to pick up one of the fluffy sweets. He popped it into his mouth and pulled a face.

"I hate marshmallows."

"Then why'd you eat one Tea-boy - honestly how stupid can you get?" Owen chucked a mellow into the air and caught it in his mouth. "You know, I was at a party once, there were marshmallows there too. We had a competition to see who could fit the most marshmallows in their mouth at once. I managed five."

Ianto snorted. "Only five? With a mouth the size of yours, Owen, I was  
expecting few more than that. I reckon I could fit more than five in my  
mouth."

Owen scowled. "Yeah, that's coz your mouth is abnormally big."

Jack smirked but, thankfully, kept silent.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. "You know what? I reckon we should see who can fit the most in. Who ever wins gets to pick a punishment for the other."

Tosh stepped between the two men, clearly nervous. "Uh, excuse me, but I really hope that this doesn't resolve in an argument--"

Jack pulled her away. "Don't stop it. I really wanna see this."

Owen held out his hand towards Ianto. "Deal." The Welshman shook with him and picked up the tray of  
marshmallows.

"You first." Owen took a handful of marshmallows and popped them into his mouth one by he reached five his mouth was fully puffed out. Running over to the bin the medic spat them all out.

"There you go, tea-boy. You got to beat five mega marshmallows." Ianto gulped and carefully placed the first mellow in his mouth. He screwed up his face at the taste. He reached out for another and placed it in his mouth next to the other. A minute later and the Welshman's moth was filled with six marshmallows. His face was a tinge of green. He gagged as he reached for one more marshmallow. Stuffing it into his mouth Ianto groaned.

Jack and Gwen were grinning at the sidelines, whilst Owen's mouth was hanging open with shock. Toshiko was standing next to Gwen with her eyes covered, not daring to look at the sight in front of her. All of a sudden Ianto's hand flew to his mouth. He dashed of in the direction of the toilets. Jack ran after him.

"Yan? You OK?" The sound of retching and gagging came from inside the cubicle. Jack frowned in concern. "Yan? Are you being sick?"

Ianto exited the loo. "No, just gagging," he groaned. "God I really do  
hate marshmallows. They are evil little things that taste disgusting, give you headaches yet are strangely addictive."

Jack nodded, starting to feel amused. "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah..." Ianto went to leave. He turned as he reached the door. "Oh  
and here's a tip you can carry to the bank. MARSHMALLOWS DON'T FLUSH!!!"

**A.N: hoped you liked it.**

**like i said Ianto was me all the conversation between him and owen is practically the same as the one between me and my friend Jemma. i did beat her by the way 5-7. and she did have to do a forfit. it was funny stuff.**

**and the tip about marshies not flushing, completely true.**

**reviews are much loved and might get rid or my headache that i got from eating all those mellows. (hint hint)**

**Erin! **


End file.
